


Getting It Right

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Friendship, M/M, Romance, slashthedrabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 23:24:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5984260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drake’s not sure how Valentine’s Day works for two guys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting It Right

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Prompt #387: Valentine’s Day, at slashthedrabble.
> 
> **Setting:** After Like Like Love.

Drake and JJ have been dating for several months now. It’s the most successful relationship Drake has ever been part of, but he’s a little unsure of what to do for Valentine’s Day, which is fast approaching. Do guys dating guys go in for that? Just to be sure, he asks Dee; if anyone would know it would be his openly bisexual colleague.

“JJ will kill you if you don’t do something romantic for him,” Dee advises. “Flowers, chocolates…. Oooh, I saw these big, fluffy, heart-shaped cushions on sale, get him one of those, he’d love that!”

A fluffy heart; yes, that definitely sounds like something JJ would like, so Drake gets the biggest, fluffiest one he can find, hoping it’s not too over the top. Then again, it’s for the guy who covers every available surface with Christmas decorations from the first day of December, so ‘over the top’ is probably not even in JJ’s vocabulary.

He gets a card than has a fluffy heart on the front to match the cushion, orders red and white roses, with a big red bow, buys a box of really good chocolates, even though it means he has to borrow a few bucks from Dee to afford it all.

He’s so busy with his own Valentine’s plan that it never crosses his mind to wonder what JJ’s own plans might involve. 

When he arrives at work on the morning of the fourteenth, he enters the squad room and stops dead, speechless. His desk looks like a florist’s shop has exploded on it, there are so many flowers. Floating above are several heart-shaped helium balloons with phrases like ‘Be My Valentine’ and ‘Forever Yours’ printed on them in reds and purples. Right in the middle of the desk is quite the most enormous, heart-shaped box of chocolates Drake’s ever seen. 

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Drakey! Do you like them?”

Drake hadn’t even noticed JJ standing by the desk; his sweater, covered in colourful hearts, blended right in.

All Drake can do for several minutes is nod helplessly and smile. Finally he finds his voice. “Happy Valentine’s Day, JJ.” Nervously he thrusts his gifts at his boyfriend. “I got you these.”

JJ spends the rest of the day trying to work while hugging his new fluffy cushion. Drake heaves a sigh of relief; thanks to Dee it looks like he’s got Valentine’s Day exactly right!

The End


End file.
